Zeon Kaiju's monster adventure
by burningGigan1972
Summary: 27 year old Zeon Kaiju, a name that he gave himself after the deaths of his parents, is sucked into a portal and becomes a alicorn and a wielder of the ancient monster, the ultimate Daikaiju. Join Zeon Kaiju and some of his new friends as they go and battle giant Kaiju's to stop an old enemy of Princess Celestia and Luna before it's to late.
1. Chapter 1: Getting a new body

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zeon Kaiju, the main villain and his assistant (I'm not going to say their names and spoil the story.), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

Chapter 1.  
It was a beautiful day in Hawaii and it was the perfect day for deep sea fishing but their was one person who was fishing but wasn't having much luck.  
"Man, this sucks. I have been out here on my boat since 6:00 a.m. and it's 3:00 p.m.. Where are the those damned fishes?" a 27 year old with brown, spiked up hair, tanned and pretty fit body, boy named Zeon Kaiju, said.  
The name "Zeon Kaiju" was the name that he had given himself after his mother and father died when he was 6 years old. The cause of both parents deaths, was from a monster attack in 1991 while his mother, father and himself were visiting his aunt, which happened to be during the attack of King Ghidorah and Godzilla. Lucky for Zeon, when he discovered the that his parents weren't going to around with him any more, his aunt generously took him in and raised him as her own. But the happiness soon ended 21 years later when Zeon's aunt began to have heart problems and one day when he went to the hospital to visit his aunt, the doctor that was taking care of her told him that she had a heart attack and died at 3:00a.m.. Well, steering away from the tragic past, it is time to focus what is happening right now. So as Zeon continued to fish he began to notice that the clouds have began to swirl.  
"That's weird. The news did not call for any sort of storm at all this week." Zeon said scratching his head.

Suddenly, from within the swirling clouds, a bright light emitted causing Zeon to cover his eyes. Then a portal appeared and sucked up Zeon right out of his boat. When Zeon opened his eyes, he noticed that his body felt different and that he was surrounded by nothing but darkness.  
"Huh?! Where am I and why does my body feel different and... fuzzy?" Zeon said as he noticed that both his skin and clothes have been replaced by fur.  
That when it hit Zeon, when he look at his body, he saw that his human body was replaced with a bright blue horse body with Pegasus wings and a blue and red horse tail and on his head, he a had long unicorn horn. Last, on flank he had red Godzilla 2000 cutie mark. Soon after looking over his new horse body, there was another flash of bright light that once made Zeon cover his eyes with his now horse hooves, and so marks the beginning of the adventure where Zeon will make new friends and enemies (mostly just one),obtain a new girlfriend for the fist time (spoiler), and become a hero.

* * *

Author's notes: Hey it's BurningGigan1972, now this is the first story that i have ever done so I am sorry if the chapter that are in the story are short, but have fun reading and leave me a review on how you think it was so far and new updates on the chapters will be posted when I get the chance to . Also I have a group on deviantart named Zeon-Kaiju-adventure, so come and join the group.

ALSO: If you wanna know what Zeon's Cutie Mark looks like, go to my Deviantart profile (burningGigan1972) and my Deviant ID is what the Cutie Mark looks like.


	2. Chapter 2: A world called Equestria

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zeon Kaiju, the main villain and his assistant (I'm not going to say their names and spoil the story.), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

**Author's note: Hey guys it's burningGigan1972. Sorry about the long wait for chapter but i ran into some setbacks along my way into making this. 1.) my computer crashed so that took awhile to get it fixed. And 2.) i have been busy with other things and projects like my high school work and my deviantart pics. So hopefully this was worth the wait and that this long of a wait will not happen again (hopefully).**

* * *

It was beautiful day in the town of Ponyville and everypony that lived there was as happy as can be and six certain ponies were have the best time of their lives, going to the spa, watching a play, and going to a local carnival that was in town.

"Oooohhhh, this has been the super-duper, bestest day that I have ever had, right next to the day Twilight came here to Ponyville and chose to stay here." a pink, hyper pony named Pinkie Pie said hopping up and down instead of walking.

"I know, and that trip to the spa was fantastic. Those spa twins do know how to do a mare's mane the way she likes it done." a white unicorn mare with dark purple (I think. Correct me if I'm wrong,) curly mane, named Rarity, said admiring her hair.

"Ah'll admit too, that massage that the spa twins gave me really help that there knot that was in my back and legs feels a lot better." the southern accented mare named Applejack said.

"Eh, the spa was fun, but the carnival was better. I mean what pony doesn't like roller-coasters, carnival games, and food stands that give you cotton candy." the cyan, rainbow mane Pegasus called Rainbow Dash said as she took a bite out of her cotton candy as she flew above her friends.

"Well I liked the play they did about How Princess Celestia and Princess Luna became rulers of the sun and moon and all of Equestria." the shy, quiet voiced, light yellow Pegasus named Fluttershy said walking beside Applejack.

"Yeah, the day was fun, but I wish that Spike was here. He's been working really hard lately up at Canterlot Castle for the past week helping out Princess Celestia with Princess Luna in getting used to the changes that happened during her 1,000 years banishment to the moon and I wanted him to join us for the day of fun and relaxing." a violate purple unicorn mare by the name of Twilight Sparkle said.

So as the group of friends enjoyed the rest of the their day, there was a sudden loud bang sound that sounded like thunder but louder that also made everypony look out their windows, doors, or where ever they were standing.

"What in tarnation was that?" Applejack said as she looked everywhere to see what made the loud noise.

"I'm not sure but I wish Spike was here so that I can send a letter to Princess Celestia right now." Twilight said as she too looked around for whatever made the noise.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle, Princess Celestia was sitting on her thrown levitating and reading a scroll when she too heard the loud noise outside. So as she levitates the scroll down, she goes to the window to see what the noise was. As she reached the window, Celestia realized what the loud noise was.

"Luna, Spike, we might have a situation." Celestia said as she walked out the thrown to go get Princess Luna and Spike to go and head to Ponyville and find Twilight.

Back in Ponyville Golden Oak library, Twilight was in the process of writing a letter to Princess Celestia.

"So how are you going to get the letter to Princess Celestia when you're done since Spike isn't here to send it to here?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight.

"Well, I have been practicing a new spell that will allow me to send letters to Princess Celestia when Spike isn't here to send them for me." Twilight explained.

Suddenly, from the entrance of the library, there emitted a bright light and standing at the entrance was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Spike.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna!" everypony say in a surprised sort of way as they immediately bowed.

"Hello everypony." Princess Celestia greeted.

"Greeting Twilight and friends. "Princess Luna greeted too.

"Hey everypony." Spike the dragon, Twilight's number 1 assistant, said jumping off Princess Celestia.

"Princess Celestia, I was about to write a letter to you asking if you knew what that loud noise was." Twilight said.

"Well that's what Princess Celestia was coming over here to talk to you guys about." Spike said.

"Yes and me and Luna happen to know what the sound was." Princess Celestia

"The sound that everypony heard was a dimensional portal that somepony opened and is now traveling here and will be showing up any minute now because of how much time has passed since the loud banging sound was heard." Princess Luna explained.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light that made everypony look outside once more. When they did they all found a big swirling port right above the City Hall.

"Is that the dimensional portal you were talking about?" Rarity asked fearing about what was going to come out of the portal.

"Yes that is the dimensional portal." Princess Celestia says.

Then suddenly the portal begins to make a low pitch sound that sounded like a growl and then out from the portal flew out Zeon Kaiju and as he hit the ground, Zeon created a large trench starting from where he landed and across 15 yards of ground.

"Oh that's going to leave a mark in the morning." Rainbow Dash said cringing at the sight of Zeon's crash landing.

So as ponies head over to the crash site, everypony began to notice that the new comer from the portal was a male Alicorn, a rare site to see or have.

"So our dimensional traveler is a male Alicorn?" Spike asked.

"Yes but we have to be careful. We don't know if he could be good or evil." Twilight said.

After saying this, Zeon began to move his head around and groan in pain. As Zeon began to open his eyes, his vision was blurry and all he could see were dark figures standing above him.

"*groan* What the, I must have landed really hard and I'm seeing things or this is a dream." Zeon said as he rubbed his head with his hand only realizing it was a hoof. "Nope it was neither of the two." he adds as his vision started to become clear again.

That's when he saw standing over him a purple unicorn, a white Alicorn with mane that was looked like it was blowing in a breeze even though there was none, a dark blue Alicorn who's mane was doing the same thing as the white Alicorn, a cyan Pegasus with rainbow colored mane, a yellow Pegasus, and a little dragon with purple and green scales. So as Zeon got up, he looked around and saw that there were no human to be seen but just little colorful ponies with little pictures on their flanks and some of the ponies were unicorns, Pegasus, and regular earth ponies.

"This can't be real. I have to be dreaming this up." Zeon said as he shook his head around.

"Actually mister, you aren't dreaming." Rainbow Dash said flying backwards behind Zeon.

"Oh I see what's going on here. All of you are just little robots in pony costumes that my friends made and are trying to make me think that I'm in a different world and they knocked me out and put me into this pony suit. NICE TRY YOU GUYS BUT YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE THINK A LOT HARDER IF YOU WANT TO GET ME IN A JOKE." Zeon said as he waited for his to appear with a disappointed face thinking that they finally got him in a prank.

"This guy must have hit his head really hard because he is crazy." Pinkie Pie whispered over to Twilight.

"Yes, but don't forget Pinkie, he's not from this world." Twilight whispered back.

"So you mean he's an alien!" Pinkie Pie whispered back in a shocked sort of way.

"What! No, I mean he is not from OUR world. He's from a different dimension just like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna said." Twilight whisper explaining to Pinkie Pie.

So as Zeon waited for his friends to appear, Princess Luna had decided to walk up to Zeon and correct him.

"Excuse me mister but I'm afraid that we are not robot and that this is not a joke or prank." Princess Luna said to Zeon making him looked confused.

"Well then if this isn't a prank or a joke and you aren't robots, then where the hell am I?" Zeon asked.

"You are in the land of Equestria." Princess Celestia said walking up to Zeon.

And at that moment, when Princess Celestia's eyes met with Zeon's, Princess Celestia felt her heart skip a beat and with Zeon, he has never seen anyone that was as beautiful as her and at that point, Zeon realized something, both him and Princess Celestia were the exact same height.

"So what made you come here to Equestria?" Fluttershy asks walking up to him.

"Well this is actually what happened." Zeon says as he begins to explain how he got there and eventually told everypony about his life including the death of his parents.

Soon, after finishing his life story and how he got to Equestria, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna offer Zeon to live with them in Canterlot Castle, and what was Zeon to deny an offer like this. So Zeon took the offer and made Canterlot Castle his new home.

* * *

**Next time on Zeon Kaiju's monster adventure, after his arrival to Equestria with no way back home and making Canterlot Castle his new temporary home, Zeon gets used to the life as an Alicorn. Meanwhile, some where else in Equestria, an old evil foe of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna has risen and is ready to cause trouble and mayhem in Equestria. Who is this old foe of the royal sisters and and will Zeon and Princess Celestia become more than just good acquaintances or good friends or will it Zeon and Princess Luna who ****become more than just good acquaintances or good friend****? Find out in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting use to the new life

**Author's Notes: Man, I thought i would never finish this chapter and after all this waiting you guys did for this chapter would be all worth it.**

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zeon Kaiju, King Midnight Kaiju and his assistant (whose name will mentioned in the next chapter), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

**ENJOY READING :D AND DON'T FORGET TO COMMENT!**

* * *

Well as months go by, Zeon was starting to get used to the life of Alicorn and during the course of the years, Zeon was given lessons on how to fly with Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy and he was also given lessons on how to use his magic by Princess Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, and Rarity. So you can say for Zeon that getting turned into an Alicorn was the best thing that has ever happened in his life, but to him, it did not always feel like it on some days. There would be times where he would miss being a human and being able to do human things and activities (like being able to grab stuff with a normal hand instead of a hoof) but luckily for Zeon, he always had Princess Celestia there to help cheer him up. So since he lived in Canterlot Castle with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, Zeon and Princess Celestia have started to hang out with each other, enjoying one another's company and eventually became best friends until Princess Celestia had decided that she will ask Zeon a question that will change the friendship relationship. So one night, Princess Celestia decided to take Zeon on a little stroll through royal garden. So as Princess Celestia and Zeon walked through the royal garden, they came across the area where many different types of statues of old famous ponies from the past with flowers surrounding them. Well, as Zeon look at each statue, there one statue that caught his attention. As he walked up to the statue, Celestia noticed that Zeon had found the statue of none other than Discord, the lord of chaos and disharmony.

"I see you found the statue of Discord." Celestia said walking up to Zeon.

"This thing is called Discord." Zeon said looking at Celestia.

"Yes. He used to rule over Equestria with his chaotic powers, making Chaos and disharmony everywhere he was." Celestia said with a stern look on her face as she stared at the statue.

"So if he was causing chaos everywhere and disharmony, why did you make a memorial after he died?" Zeon asked giving Celestia a confused, not understanding why they would make a memorial after the death of an evil villain.

"Oh, this is not a memorial." Celestia said looking back at Zeon.

"What?" Zeon says now even more confused than before.

"Well not too long ago, my faithful student and star pupil, Twilight Sparkle and along with her friends, used the Elements of Harmony to turn Discord back to stone after he broke out of being imprisoned the first time by me and my sister, Princess Luna, when we had the Elements of harmony." Celestia told Zeon, who then began to understand everything now.

So now knowing what the statue of Discord was and his history, Zeon and Princess Celestia continued their walk, Princess Celestia soon found the royal garden's fountain that had a statue of a unicorn holding a flag on the top.

"Zeon!" Princess Celestia called out.

"Yeah." Zeon answered.

"Let's stop here and take a breather for a while." Princess Celestia said as she walked over to the fountain and laid down on the edge near the water.

So Zeon walked over to where Princess Celestia was and stood by the edge look down into the water, find little fishes were in the fountain. So as the two rested by the fountain, Princess Celestia took this to her advantage.

"Zeon." Princess Celestia says looking at Zeon.

"Yes princess?" Zeon said looking at Princess Celestia.

"Please, you can call me Celestia." Celestia says as she scoots closer to him.

"Ok Celestia." Zeon says as he sees Celestia scooting closer to him.

"But anyway, Zeon, can I ask you question?" Celestia asked.

"Sure, ask away" Zeon said now noticing that Celestia was now laying right next to him.

"Well, I was wondering if… if... if…" Celestia tried to asked but found herself unable to produce the words she wanted.

"If… what?" Zeon said trying to figure out what Celestia was trying to ask.

"If….. You could be my colt friend?" Celestia asked, finally finding the strength and words she needed.

"You men like a… boyfriend?" Zeon asked making sure that he and Celestia were thinking the something.

"Yes, exactly." Celestia says.

After hearing that sentence come out of Celestia's mouth, all Zeon could do was just give a surprised look. Not once has he ever been asked by a girl to be their boyfriend, so for him, this was a BIG shocking surprise for him, especially because he was being asked by royalty. So as Zeon just laid by fountain's edge with a surprised look on his face, Celestia was hoping that Zeon would say "yes" and agree to be with her.

"Celestia." Zeon says looking at Celestia.

"Yes." Celestia responds not knowing what Zeon is going to say.

"I'm not trying to be mean or rude but, why would you want to be in a relationship with me? I'm not even royalty or something like that. I mean, I may be royalty here, but, where I came from, I'm not even anywhere near being royalty." Zeon says now looking at the ground, his head now resting on the fountain.

"Zeon, I want to be in a relationship with you is because I like you for who you are. I don't care if you're royalty or not. The reason I want to be with you is because you're a good friend and you have a wonderful personality any pony can have." Celestia says Zeon resting one of her hoofs on one of his hoof.

As Zeon looked up towards Celestia, he could see that she was telling the truth for when he looked into her eyes, he could see that Celestia would be committed to being a loving girlfriend if they were to be together. So Zeon brought his head up and looked Celestia straight in the eyes.

"Celestia, I would be honored to be your boyfriend, but I uh…... kinda already had somepony in mind." Zeon says to Celestia.

"Oh... and who might that be?" Celestia asks keeping herself calm, not showing the disappointment she felt.

"Well, the pony who I had in mind is, ummm well, your umm…. sister, Princess Luna." Zeon says as he rubes the back of his neck, unsure of what will happen next.

"Oh, my sister Luna. I guess she too deserves a stallion like you as well, especially after being banished to the moon for a thousand years." Celestia says showing a little bit of her disappointment in her voice.

Zeon noticed the disappointment in Celestia's voice, which made him feel bad that he had said that he wanted to ask Luna out.

"Hey, don't be disappointed Celestia, if it doesn't work out with me and Princess Luna, then I will reconsider your offer to be with me. I mean, if you're still interested." Zeon said to Celestia, holding her face in his hooves, making her blush.

Suddenly, the sound of the Canterlot clock chimes striking 1:00 A.M. was heard. So after hearing the clock chimes, Celestia and Zeon both decided that it was time to go back inside and head to bed for the night.

Meanwhile, at the area where dragons migrate to during the great dragon migration, the ground inside the volcano (I'm guessing), began to shake and crack. Suddenly, within the volcano's floor, burst out Desghidorah (a.k.a Death Ghidorah), roaring and screeching from all three of its head, and with every step it took caused the ground to crack and split. With all this activity going on caused a glow in the air that could be seen with a telescope in Canterlot from a certain night princess, Princess Luna, had spotted the glow in the distance with her telescope while scoping for any trouble and had come across the glow. As she focused on it, she had begun to fear the worst. An old foe of her and Celestia was about to return to Equestria. An old enemy that will cause trouble and make all other incidents in Equestria (like Discord's chaos take over, Princess Luna turning into Nightmare Moon, King), seem like only mere little accidents. The return of the Kaiju king, (not Godzilla).

Back with Desghidorah as the three headed dragon walked through the mountains, Desghidorah came across a familiar monster, the giant drill handed beetle Kaiju, Megalon, and together, the two giant monsters looked for their fallen master. As the two searched, they soon came a across a tall mountain where it looked like a landslide happened in the middle of it and buried a large object at the bottom of the mountain. As both monsters looked at the mountain, Megalon then walked up to the mountain and began to use his drill hands to smash and drill away the pile of rocks at the bottom. Soon, after about five minutes of smashing and drilling away at the pile of rocks, Megalon soon came across a large, blue, dome like structure. Backing away from the blue structure, Megalon looked over at Desghidorah as the three headed dragon fired multiple fireballs from all three of his heads. As each fireball made contact with the blue structure, it was not long before the entire structure blew up, sending a large amount of smoke and ruble into the air. Suddenly a small, dark object flew out of the smoke and landed on top of a nearby mountain. The dark object, turned out to be an Alicorn with a midnight black coat and wings, a long sharp horn, hooves that were orange, eyes with a red iris, sharp teeth that look like Nightmare Moon's, and red and orange mane and tail. This Alicorn's name was King Midnight and his full name of King Midnight Kaiju. So, as he looked around, he notices that none of his many monsters, besides Megalon and Desghidorah, were nowhere to be seen.

"Where are my MONSTERS?" King Midnight yelled with a menacing voice, bearing his razor sharp teeth.

As he looked around, he noticed that his Mother ship (it looks like the combination of the Nemesis ship from Transformers Prime and the Gotengo from Godzilla Final Wars), was nowhere to be seen. Just then, as King Midnight looked at where his Mother ship was supposed to be at, he noticed a glimpse of something shiny like metal. So he flew over to where the shiny object was and as he got closer to it, turned out to be one of the Kaiju-transporters he used to bring certain Kaijus to the area of his choosing. Seeing this to his advantage of finding his ship, King Kaiju reactivated the ship and flew over Megalon and Desghidorah. Pushing down on a red lever, a ray of light shot down over the two giants, making them disappear into thin air as they were now in the Kaiju-transporter ship. Now prepared to head for the Mother ship, King Midnight turned on the ship's tracking device and easily found where the Mother ship was located at and took off towards it.

* * *

**Next time on Zeon Kaiju's monster adventure, after fearing that King Midnight Kaiju has returned, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna tell Zeon and the mane 6 of his return and his past. Princess Celestia then sends Zeon and the mane 6 off on a journey to recover the answer that will give Equestria the advantage they need to protect against King Midnight's terror and the destruction caused by his monsters.**

**Also, like I promised, here is the is the place to see King Kaiju's picture. deviantart/burningGigan1972. art/Zeon-Kaiju-vs-King-Kaiju-486881083**


	4. Chapter 4: The history of King Midnight

**JAuthor's notes: OK, I apologize for making all you readers that like to read my story wait SOOOOOO long for chapter 4 to be uploaded, and tbh, I have no excuse for only reason it took so long was because I kept on hitting reader's block. Hitting a reader's block is one set back that I will run into during the creating of this story so just a little heads up in case this ever happens again. But anyways, enjoy the story and don't forget to comment on my story. SERIOUSLY, comment on my story, I wanna know/hear what you guys have to say, and maybe even enjoy a good laugh by a comment about what happened in the story that you thought was funny or maybe even ask me a question about the story. **

**WARNING: I don't the characters of My little pony or any of the other crossovers, but the characters that i do own is Zeon Kaiju, King Midnight Kaiju and his assistant (whose name will mentioned in the next chapter), and another OC character of mine that you will meet in chapter 9.**

* * *

_1 hour before King Midnight's return._

"Celestia? Celestia? Sister, I need to talk to you." Princess Luna called out to her sister as she looked for her.

After 10 minutes of looking for Celestia, Princess Luna found her getting ready to open her bed chamber doors and head in for a good night's rest. So as quickly as she can, Princess Luna ran over to Princess Celestia.

"Celestia, I have to speak to." Princess Luna said as she approached her sister.

"Yes Luna, what is it?" Princess Celestia says to her sister, doing her best to not to show her jealousy over the fact the Zeon likes her little sister then her.

"Sister, do you remember the large volcano where King Midnight's three headed dragon Kaiju was imprisoned in?" Princess Luna asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Princess Celestia asks finding it odd that Luna would ask something like this.

"Well I'm afraid that the beast has returned and is in no doubt off to bring back its master." Princess Luna explains as she and her sister look at a red stained glass window with a picture of King Midnight Kaiju and some of his many Daikaiju.

Seeing the situation that Equestria now faced, Princess Celestia immediately went to send a letter to Twilight, informing her of the situation and that her and her friends need to come to Canterlot immediately the next day.

_Next morning, present time._

Zeon was sleeping in one of the guest rooms that he was offered to stay in, and as he slept he was dreaming of being with a certain night princess that he confessed to have feelings for. Well as he continued to dream, he was suddenly waken when he heard  
/the sound of metal armor clanking around.

"Zeon Kaiju, your presence is requested by the princesses." A Royal Canterlot Guard said.

"*yawn* What's going on, did the princesses get like some sort of war declared on them or something?" Zeon asked tiredly as he got up and stretched making parts of his body pop and crack so what loudly.

"I'm unsure, I was only told to come and get you and escort you to the princesses." The guard responded.

So Zeon walked with the guard to the throne room and as they headed down the hall that lead to the throne room, Zeon pasted a window that had a pic with a dark Alicorn stallion whose coat was dark as midnight, and below the Alicorn were 6 well know Kaijus  
/that Zeon recognized; Destroyah, Golza, King Ghidorah, Gigan, Kelbeam, and Earthron. As Zeon continued to stare at the picture, he started to feel as though he knew the Alicorn from his childhood. But then Zeon was brought out of thoughts when he  
/realized the task at hand on going to see what the princesses needed. Eventually, both Zeon and the royal guard made it to the doors that went into the throne room. When the two walked into the throne room, Zeon could see that the princesses weren't  
/there and that he wasn't the only one who the princesses wanted to see. Also there were Princess Cadence and Shining Armor along with Twilight and her friends.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" Zeon greeted as he walked over to the group of ponies, then hoof-bumped Shining Armor and the guard walked back to his post.

"Hey Zeon, we were all summoned by Princess Celestia, where ever she's at." Princess Cadence says gesturing to everypony.

"What are you doing here?" Shining Armor asks.

"Same thing. I wonder Celestia wants." Zeon answers with a puzzled look.

Soon enough, Princess Celestia, along with Princess Luna, came walking into the throne room and when Zeon saw Princess Luna, he felt like his heart just jumped right out of him.

"Hello everypony." Princess Luna says casually as she walked into the throne room.

"Hello princess" everypony said but Zeon as he said it in a goofy way but was lucky enough that no one else heard him or noticed the way he said it.

"You all are probably wondering why you all were summoned here." Princess Luna said as she walked over and sat next to her sister on her throne.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it …. I think?" Zeon says.

"Well I'm afraid to inform you all that yet again, evil has risen and threatens Equestria once more." Princess Celestia says with a stern voice.

"What?! Who is it this time? Did Discord escape again? Is there another changeling invasion?" Twilight asked.

"I'm afraid that this time it's another Alicorn." Princess Luna says.

"Another Alicorn?!" everyone says in shock.

"But I thought you, Princess Celestia, Princess Cadence, and Zeon were the only Alicorns in Equestria." Rainbow Dash says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes, but this was no ordinary Alicorn." Princess Celestia exclaims.

"What do you mean?" Twilight asks not sure of what Princess Celestia said.

"What she means is that this Alcorn not only ruled beforeme and Celestia, but this Alicorn also ruled overgiant monsters known as Kaijus." Princess Luna said.

"But ah thought Kaijus were only myths, legends, and old folk-tales." Applejack says.

"They were at one point in time." Princess Luna says.

"So then why is Alicorn now just reappearing?" Zeon asks finding it a little odd.

"Allow us to show you why." Princess Celestia says as her and Luna's horn began to glow brightly, and with a flash of light, the entire world around them began to transform and soon enough they were thousands of years back in time.

Female Narrator: "Long ago, before Princess Celestia and Princess Luna became rulers of Equestria, there were three rulers, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's Father, King Sunbeam, who ruled over the sun and Equestria, and their mother, Queen Night Star, who ruled over the moon and Equestria, and another Alicorn who went by the name of King Midnight. But this Alicorn wasn't just another co-ruler of Equestria, but also ruler of giant monsters that were called Kaijus. These giants were seen as both giant beasts that were able to bring an entire city mass destruction and they were also seen as creatures that were able to protect the world from utter destruction and keep the peace on the world. But King Midnight only saw the Kaijus as another way to make others do whatever he wants. He used the Kaijus to attack other cities and make them surrender to his ruling. Both the king and queen tried to reason with him and stop him from destroying other cities in Equestria. But both of their efforts to stop King Midnight from his destructive rampage for world conquest only resulted in failure. So they had no other choice but to use brute force in order to stop him and the only way to stop him was by using a Kaiju of their own, and the only Kaiju that could be able to stop him was one that wasn't under King Midnight's control. Volcan, the Ultimate Kaiju, a Kaiju that was said to be a mixture of all the Kaijus combined into a 110 meter tall dragon-like Kaiju with wings that are bright red. A long tail that ended with a sharp blade-like spike at the tip of its tail. Claws on its hands that were sharp enough to cut through metal like as if it were bone to a bone-saw and with arms that were able turn or transform into different arms like Gigan's chainsaw arms or hook hands for example. Its teeth are strong enough to tear through even the thickest hide. A Kelbeam-like horn that was able to send a powerful gravity beam and use it like Destroyah's Katana horn attack and send powerful surge of energy into whatever is impaled by the horn like Gomora's energy wave attack. Back spines like Godzilla 2002 that are sharp enough to cut a monster's limb off. Volcan also has the abilities to absorb any poison or toxins that have been inflicted onto it and is also able to copy moves from other Kaijus like Godzilla's Atomic breath. And last its eyes are red like Burning Godzilla's and have the ability to see in the dark, in inferred, and shoot lasers like Gigan. Volcan was truly the perfect Kaiju to stop King Midnight. But because Volcan was such a powerful Kaiju, another Alicorn was made to be able to wield the powerful Kaiju and only this Alicorn could wield Volcan. The first Alicorn that wielded Volcan was King Midnights own father, but no pony knew his name for he did not say what his name was. Seeing that his own father was going against him, King Midnight let lose all his monsters onto his father to destroy him for betraying him. When King Midnight did this, he caused a great historical battle that was called The Great Kaiju War. The war raged on for months on end, claiming many lives, both in King Midnight's army and the ponies serving under the Royal sisters, but with King Midnight's father fighting against him instead of with him, defeat was unavoidable for King Midnight. So with one last effort, King Midnight took one of his one of his most loyal, powerful, and strongest Kaiju he had and went to destroy his father once and for all. When King Midnight found his father, he sent out his Kaiju that was known as Desghidorah and his father transformed into the ultimate Daikaiju, Volcan. The great battle between father and son was now taking place and was the battle that would decide the fate of all of Equestria. If Desghidorah won, King Midnight would take over all of Equestria and rule over it with and iron hoof as to say and everything else that was evil would also be allowed to roam free, but if Volcan was to win, then Equestria would return back to normal and peace would be brought back it. With the battle between Desghidorah and Volcan under hand, only time would be able to tell everypony who would come victorious. As the battle went on, both Kaijus fought on, both were evenly matched, but one was smarter than the other and in one swift move, Volcan managed to subdue Desghidorah and imprison it in a volcano and as for King Midnight, seeing that his most loyal, powerful, and strongest Kaiju was defeated, he had no other choice but to flee, but when he tried to flee in his Kaiju-transporter, Volcan used a atomic ray and, regrettably, struck the ship, sending it flying into a near-by. There, King Midnight was imprisoned the by having a giant force field-like barrier placed around where he crash landed to make sure he could not return to rage another war. And when King Midnight's father returned victorious, he was able to bring peace back to Equestria and he was able to return to his loving wife who had given birth to their son, who was also an Alicorn, like him. And not only was son of the Kaiju wielder born, but the birth of Princess Celestia and the later birth of Princess Luna was soon heard throughout Equestria. But afraid that King Midnight could return, his the Kaiju wielder built and enchanted, a statue of Volcan, and surrendered the spirit of Volcan to it. Then put a spell on it that only allowed a pony Kaiju wielding blood in them could wield the spirit of the mighty Volcan. After giving up Volcan's spirit, the Kaiju wielding Alicorn then opened up a dimensional portal, a type of magic that came natural to any pony in his lineage, and took his family to a different dimension, fearing that King Midnight would return and seek revenge and kill his wife and newborn  
son."

*Story ends and everything goes back to normal*

"So you're saying that the King of the Kaiju creatures is back and we could be facing another great war, right?" Rarity says making sure she heard right.

"Yes, and now the only way to prevent this is to reclaim the spirit of Volcan, the ultimate Daikaiju." Princess Luna adds.

"But how are going to do that, I don't think any of us has Kaiju wielding blood in us." Zeon says as he points to everypony.

"Be that as it may, your cutie mark may allow you, Zeon, to wield Volcan." Princess Celestia says pointing at Zeon's cutie mark.

"But we can only hope that this will allow you to wield Volcan." Princess Luna says

As Zeon looked over at the Mane 6, he could only hope that what the princesses were saying about his cutie mark and how he might be able to wield the ultimate Daikaiju, Volcan.

"So where are going to reclaim Volcan's spirit?" Zeon asks looking back at the princesses.

* * *

**Next time on Zeon Kaiju's Monster Adventure: Zeon and the Mane 6 go off on a journey to find and bring back the ultimate kaiju, Volcan, meanwhile King Midnight returns to his ship and learns that some ponies are attempting to reclaim Volcan's spirit and stop him like his father once did. Find out how King Midnight will stop Zeon and the Mane 6 from reclaiming Volcan's spirit.**


End file.
